


"Poor Work"

by Militia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	"Poor Work"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).



[ ](https://a-militia.tumblr.com/image/612673958139052032)


End file.
